The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, it is important that diabetic individuals frequently check the glucose level in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered.
In some existing techniques, a lancet may be used to draw fluid (e.g., blood) from a user. This fluid is then used with an instrument or meter to determine an analyte concentration. It would be desirable to eliminate the need to use a lancet, while still accurately determining the analyte concentration.
One non-invasive method for obtaining a sample without using a lancet is to use a transdermal sample of analytes found in interstitial fluid (ISF). In this method, a composition is placed on the skin and assists in facilitating the extraction of the ISF from the user skin's to a sensing instrument or meter. This composition needs to possess sufficient mechanical and thermal stability to provide a relatively static, reactive and aqueous conduct between the dermal sampling site and sensing instrument. It would be desirable to find such a composition that contains such attributes and is adapted to be used in transdermal sampling.